A battery system, in which a plurality of electrochemical rechargeable batteries such as batteries for a vehicle, are arranged side by side to form a battery pack generally, generally connects the batteries in series by a battery connection module to form a pair of output electrodes, and the battery connection module is also provided with a control circuit to connect a battery management system (abbreviated BMS).
Chinese patent issuance publication No. CN102751465B (corresponding to Japanese patent JP2012226969A) discloses a battery module, which is connected to a mating-side electrical connector of an external electrical processing device via an electrical connector at a distal end of a flexible flat cable (FFC). The flexible flat Cable (FFC) has to extend a long distance to connect to the external electrical processing device (equivalent to the battery management system) and need to achieve the connection by the two connectors which are mated with each other.
Chinese patent application publication CN105144463A (corresponding to United States patent application publication No. US2016-0043446, Japanese patent application publication No. JP2012226969A, international patent application publication No. WO2014/173684A2) discloses a battery contact system for an electrochemical device, in which a monitoring unit (equivalent to the battery management system) has a pluggable contact connector, a signal transmission system includes one or more signal lines, the signal line electrically connects each signal source to a signal-line connector. The pluggable contact connector of the monitoring unit is mated with the signal line connector of the signal transmission system. Although the monitoring unit is received in a carrying assembly, the signal transmission system is connected to the signal line connection connector by a plurality of signal lines, and needs to connect with the monitoring unit by the two connectors which are mated with each other.